


Of Far Flung Hopes and Impossible Dreams

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Babies, Baby Fic, Baby Names, Conversations, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Infertility mentioned, New Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Charlotteknewshe should be asleep. At this point, she had been awake for most of the last 42 hours. She still felt good, thanks to strong coffee and shots of liquid energy but they couldn't last forever. She also knew once exhaustion set in, she would be screwed.  Despite knowing this, she couldn't bear to drag herself away from the spot beside Becky's bed.37 of those 42 hours had beeninsane. Their new arrival hadn't been expected forat leastanother two weeks. Yet, likeanymember of their respective families, Baby Girl Flair-Lynch decided to arrive on her own schedule, expectations be damned.





	Of Far Flung Hopes and Impossible Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for GenPrompt_Bingo
> 
> Prompt: Kids/Babies

_**A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work.  
-Colin Powell** _

Charlotte _knew_ she should be asleep. At this point, she had been awake for most of the last 42 hours. She still felt good, thanks to strong coffee and shots of liquid energy but they couldn't last forever. She also knew once exhaustion set in, she would be screwed. Despite knowing this, she couldn't bear to drag herself away from the spot beside Becky's bed. 

37 of those 42 hours had been _insane_. Their new arrival hadn't been expected for _at least_ another two weeks. Yet, like _any_ member of their respective families, Baby Girl Flair-Lynch decided to arrive on her own schedule, expectations be damned. 

Charlotte found herself still in awe. Not only had Becky handled things _beautifully_ but then, their daughter arrived beautiful and healthy. 

A perfect tiny human arrived, making sure she spun the axises of her moms' respective worlds _and_ leave them in total awe. 

With all of that happening, Charlotte just felt too full of adrenaline to even _contemplate_ sleep. Also, the caffeine didn't help the situation. 

There felt like a million things that needed to be done. Phone calls still needed to be made. Birth announcements needed to be picked and ordered- no pictures, something tasteful but _not_ tacky. On top of all that, they _still_ needed to find her name. 

During her pregnancy, Becky _insisted_ their daughter be given the chance to name herself. No amount of arguing or Charlotte repeatedly telling her it sounded like borderline insanity would convince her to change her mind. 

_What happens if she decides her name is Princess Unicorn Fuzz Butt?_

_I'm not crazy enough to give her complete control! Though, Princess Unicorn Fuzz Butt Lynch-Flair does have a nice sound to it._

_Not in a million years, Bex. Continue._

_Once we meet her, we can see what name she responds to. She knows her name- we just have to find it. You don't give a child free reign to name themselves- madness!_

Now with Princess Unicorn Fuzz Butt's safe arrival, they needed to find a _real_ name. It had to wait- after the craziness of the last couple of days, Becky could think of nothing but sleep. 

_Take a nap, Bex. You've earned it, Miss Balboa._

_Are you sure? Our girl still needs a name._

_Princess Unicorn Fuzz Butt is content to remain nameless while Mummy sleeps._

_Charlotte Flair, I better not wake up to find that as her legal name._

_But you said it had a ring to it._

_As you mess with your hot headed wife who just went 37 hours of labor with almost no sleep, stop and ask yourself- is her inevitable revenge worth it?_

Reaching into the bassinet, Charlotte snickered at the memory. She ran her finger down the baby's palm, her eyes widening as the baby closed her hand. She held back a squeak of delight. 

"We'll have to name you Princess Unicorn Fuzz Butt Balboa with a grip like that," Charlotte said, peering through the clear side of the bassinet. 

Getting to this point had _not_ been an easy journey. Becky, _terrified_ of needles, insisted Charlotte help with injections. Charlotte stabbed so many oranges in a desperate attempt to learn how it needed to be done. 

Thus, by the time the shots were needed, Charlotte somehow became an expert. 

The next few months were _nothing_ but blood, sweat and tears. Having a baby was the natural next step of their relationship. 

Looking back at their journey, Charlotte couldn't believe how patient they'd been. It had taken 7 rounds of fertility treatments for them to conceive. Now, as she looked at the product of that work, she knew it had been all worth it. 

The baby began to fuss, startling Charlotte. She stood, easing their daughter out of her bassinet. She didn’t think it was a hungry cry so she saw no need to wake Becky. 

"Daughter of Mine, I thought I gave you a memo," Charlotte murmured, cradling the baby to her chest. "You've given your mummy a very busy 37 hours. You need to let her sleep." 

"Char, I knew I gave up on sleep when we decided to have her." 

"You're _supposed_ to be asleep. Princess Unicorn and I are fine." Charlotte rested her chin on top of the baby's head as she shifted her hold on her. 

"I keep having nightmares that you accidentally named her Princess Unicorn and the Government wouldn't let me change it because you're the queen." Becky closed her eyes, leaning back on the pillow. "It was _horrendous_. I had to explain to our grown daughter that you hadn't meant to be cruel and give her _all_ the reasons why she shouldn't hate you." Becky cringed at the memory of the dream. "I can't go back to sleep until we give her a _real_ name."

"Only you, Bex." Shaking her head, Charlotte burst into peals of laughter. "All she wanted was a little love." She began to rub circles around the baby's back. "Let's get you to Mummy." 

She stood, moving over to the bed. Stooping over, she settled the baby into Becky's arms. She stood, watching Becky shift until the baby's head rested in the crook of her arm. 

"She's real." Becky's voice revealed a measure of awe. "I actually had a baby." 

"I know. I just spent 37 hours with you," Charlotte teased, running her hand over Becky's forearm. "Still can't believe how much of a champ you were." 

"You expect any less from Becky Balboa and Clara?" Becky recoiled, covering her mouth with her free hand. "Sorry, Char. That's what I called her in my dream." 

"Why Clara?" Charlotte asked, cocking her head. It wasn't a name she'd ever considered. 

"Doctor Who- The Impossible Girl." Becky closed her eyes and began to recite from memory. "I'll be keeping you safe. One last victory. Allow me that- give me that, my impossible girl." 

Charlotte stared at the ceiling as she pondered this. To be fair, she had never looked at it that way before. Considering how long it had taken to even get to this point, the moniker seemed fitting. 

"Clara Elizabeth." Charlotte smirked. "Clara, please leave the cat alone. Clara Elizabeth, clean your room NOW. Clara Elizabeth Flair, do not talk back to your mother." 

"You sound like a mom already," Becky said, her attention still fixed on the baby. She laughed as the baby let out a low squawk. "Well, I take it you know your name?" She ran her finger down the baby's arm. "Our Clara Elizabeth." 

"That's her name. Clara Elizabeth- our impossible girl." Charlotte shook her head with a wistful smile. "Hello Clara, we're so glad you're here." 

"Welcome to the world, My Sweet Clara." 

-fin-


End file.
